


It never crossed my mind he'd be there

by Winga



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, but for now this is good, but in this situation he would be my hero too, in which ryan refers to ak as a hero, there's a slight possibility i might want to write more about what happens next later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Morpheus has found his way out of Ryan's quarters and Ryan is worried. For a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It never crossed my mind he'd be there

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: One character's pet is lost and the other finds it   
> also prompt: hero

”You’re in an odd mood, doctor Dalias,” Levi greeted Ryan when he entered his room. “You didn’t even tell me to come in.”

Ryan sighed. “Sorry. Levi, come in, sit down. What seems to be the problem today?”

“The Interface has just told me three new risks from drinking coffee and I think I am feeling the symptoms,” Levi replied and sat down. “I am quite sure my heart is beating far too fast compared to how it should be.”

“Well, we must check that then,” Ryan said and then he did just that.

“I’m sorry, doctor Dalias, but you are taking me surprisingly serious. Is something the matter?”

“It’s nothing, just Morpheus. Haven’t seen that cat in a few days,” Ryan replied with a sigh but shook his head softly. “Alright, it seems that there’s nothing really wrong with you. Your heart is beating just as fast as it should be.”

“The cat? Have you grown very attached to Morpheus?” Levi asked, registering the words of his health being good.

“Yes, of course I have. I’m sure he’ll come back soon. Anyway, I don’t see anything wrong with you. I really don’t know why I let you talk to Interface,” Ryan replied and looked Levi up and down. “You seem physically healthy to me.”

“Are you sure? I could remove my pants and you could check for other symptoms. There was something about lower body feeling number, and I think mine is,” Levi suggested, hoping that thinking about work would make Ryan happier.

“Please, don’t. If you must, go bother doctor Urvidian. I’m sure he’d be interested.”

“He keeps insisting he does not like me,” Levi replied and got up. “Good luck hunting Morpheus.”

**

Truth be told Ryan had been looking for Morpheus all around the station. He’d thought someone would have spotted the cat by now, but there were no signs of the being, and Ryan was getting more and more worried by the day. He kept hoping every day after his shift that the cat would be back but it had yet to be. But Levi’s visit had made him remember that he was at work, so he pushed the cat to the back of his mind and only remembered Morpheus again when he was making his way back to his quarters.

When he got in, he was surprised by a meow.

“Morpheus! Where on earth have you been, you hairy idiot?” Ryan asked and asked the Interface to turn the lights on.

“In the cargo bay,” replied a familiar voice and Ryan jumped.

“Akmazian, what on earth are you doing here? How do you keep getting in?” Ryan asked, turning towards the voice as the lights turned on.

Akmazian grinned and patted the cat that was sitting in his lap. “I came to return your cat to you,” he replied. “As I said, he’s been in the cargo bay for a couple of days.”

“Why didn’t you return him straight away?” Ryan asked and walked over to Akmazian who was sitting on his bed.

Akmazian shrugged. “It gets cold and lonely. I wanted a living being to talk to.”

“About that. I’ve been meaning to come see you,” Ryan muttered and ran his hand through his hair.

Morpheus meowed because Akmazian had stopped petting him. Akmazian smiled a bit. “I know, I know, you’re a busy man and it wouldn’t do you good to be seen with an alleged terrorist. And I had your cat for a few days.”

“Has he behaved himself?” Ryan asked and reached to scratch behind Morpheus’s ear.

“Probably better than you would,” Akmazian replied. “But now that I’ve returned him, I should get going back.”

Ryan shook his head and sat next to Akmazian. “You don’t have to go yet. I’m really sorry I haven’t been in touch with you.”

“Why would you be, darlin’?”

Ryan huffed. “Well, I am planning to help you clear your name if you’ll let me,” he replied. “Especially now that you’re my hero for returning my companion.”

“Don’t heroes get rewards for doing these kinds of deeds?” Akmazian asked and stared at Ryan.

“What’s the reward this hero is after?” Ryan asked, slightly worried. He never really knew where Akmazian was going with what he said.

Akmazian grinned. “I think a kiss would be sufficient.”

Ryan sputtered. Morpheus meowed and moved over to his lap. His hand found itself on the cat’s fur and petting him without his knowledge.

He might have gotten over the fact that actually he would be fine if he was in a relationship with a man, yes, but nothing really had prepared him for this. He might have realized that there was something here that he might not be averse to. But he really hadn’t prepared for Akmazian bluntly asking for a kiss. So he didn’t say anything.

Akmazian frowned. “You’ve gone alarmingly pale. Are you quite alright? It’s not your penis again, is it?” He dared a look downwards, expecting the usual _my eyes are up here_. “Look, we can agree that I never said anything.” When Ryan still said nothing, he went to get up. “Right. I’ll just – go. And let you gather yourself.”

Ryan shook his head. “I just – wasn’t expecting that. More along the lines of ‘there’s something I need you to listen to so you can help me’ rather than that,” he replied and grabbed Akmazian’s arm. “Come collect your reward, my hero.”

Morpheus meowed and jumped off of Ryan’s lap when Akmazian turned and moved closer. “You really are something, doctor Dalias.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. He moved his hands to Akmazian’s collar and pulled him into a kiss.

**

“Did you find Morpheus, doctor Dalias?” Levi asked the next day when Ryan went to get something to eat for him and a certain someone who may or may not have stayed the night.

Ryan grinned. “He was returned to me, yes.” He was holding two packages of meal to go, which made Levi interested.

“Did he come back home with someone?”

“Yes. Insisted on staying, that bastard,” Ryan replied and looked at his watch. “He’s probably waiting for me to come back, so if you have any possible reasons you might be dying, go talk to Jane or doctor Urvidian. I’m sure both would be thrilled to see you.”

“He? Morpheus?” Levi asked but Ryan had turned on his heels and didn’t listen anymore. “How odd.”


End file.
